


abalone fog

by arsoftie



Series: stray kids adventure/ survival [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Survival, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsoftie/pseuds/arsoftie
Summary: Changbin had his eyes focused on the male in front of him, heavy breaths being the only indication the other was still among the living. Tears were washing away the blood from his cheeks as his hand felt the monotonous beating underneath Hyunjin's shirt. He was too scared to move, ask somebody what he was supposed to do and so he kept his knees on the concrete and waited.





	abalone fog

Changbin had his eyes focused on the male in front of him, heavy breaths being the only indication the other was still among the living. Tears were washing away the blood from his cheeks as his hand felt the monotonous beating underneath Hyunjin's shirt. He was too scared to move, ask somebody what he was supposed to do and so he kept his knees on the concrete and waited.

Seo Changbin promised he'd be on time (he could still hear Hwang Hyunjin's teasing tone as he urged him to join their group) and he tried his best. An unexpected attack had slowed their plan down and thus, he guessed, Hyunjin's group was outnumbered quite quickly. They'd probably scattered as to confuse their pursuers but that could only mean they will be harder to find.

Then again, if they were all in Hyunjin's condition _maybe_ he didn't want to find them.

The only reason Changbin managed to snap back into reality and blink away his feelings was the groan that echoed through the abandoned road. It didn't sound close which meant it hadn't sensed the boy hiding his friend behind one of the cars. But Changbin couldn't stay here for any longer if he wanted to live another day.

He glanced through the car windows and across the faded markings, indicating the lanes. Chan met his eyes immediately and nodded. Changbin knew what he had to do–wake Hyunjin up so he could support him until they reach safe territory. Easier said than done when the other was so much taller and heavier than Changbin himself.

“Hyunjin-ah, wake up, quickly,” He whispered into the other's ear and Hyunjin barely shuddered but Changbin had made a motion towards his pocket pistol. His finger releases it quickly because the other boy seemed to regain consciousness, “Everyone's waiting for the two of us.”

“Hyung,... you need to go,” Changbin's heart was picking up an unusually fast pace as he watched the boy fling his arms in the opposite direction, “Run away from here. There's–too ma–… too many.”

Hyunjin was coughing and Changbin immediately clasped a palm over his mouth.

But it was too late.

The inhuman cries echoed, seemingly surrounding them from every side. The familiar sound of bare feet dragging across the wet cement was the only thing breaking the silence. There was a growl, louder than the rest and Changbin was faced with one of the ugliest walkers he'd ever seen. Face devoid of emotion, he swiftly swung his knife and the creature's head fell to the ground. But not before letting out a hysterical screech.

Changbin cursed under his breath, the size difference between him and Hyunjin long forgotten as he picked up the younger and held him by the waist. He tried running but with the weight of another body slowed him down, so much that another one almost caught up to them. The bullet had perfectly hit the walker’s temple and Changbin could assume whose gun it came from even before the other made himself known.

“Han Jisung, that was yet another amazing shot.” The said boy complimented himself with ease, knowing full well Changbin wasn't on the _giving_ side anyway.

“Good job.” Chan whispered curtly and helped support Hyunjin from his left side, “Let's go before they swarm us.”

  
  
“Let me stay with him.”

“I don't think that's such a good idea, hyung. Maybe you should focus on resting yourself.”

“No way, I want to see him. Seungmin, open the door before I do.”

Thankfully, Seungmin didn't need further confirmation so he turned the key in the lock and pushed it open. Changbin hesitated for a split second but it was the only opportunity the younger needed to snort. Had one of the most special people in Changbin's life not been hospitalised right now, Seungmin wouldn't have gotten away so easily. Hwang Hyunjin was though, so no serious damage was done to the one treating him.

“How are you feeling?” Changbin asked once he'd sat down next to the other boy who was spacing out of the window.

“Better but–I feel so useless,” Hyunjin was concealing obvious tears but Changbin didn't know whether to address that or not so he let the younger speak, “Every time I go out in the field I get hurt and worst of all, end up worrying all of you.”

“It's okay,” Changbin said after he'd organized his thoughts. He knew he always had to start from reassurance with the younger, “There's no real winning at this point since well, all of humanity is doomed. The important part is improving and gaining experience. You're only eighteen it's not like you have to single handedly save the world.”

“Jisung is only eighteen too…” Hyunjin murmured and it made Changbin roll his eyes in honest annoyance.

“You should stop comparing yourself to him. He's had a difficult upbringing and unlike most of us–he had to teach himself everything…” Changbin paused, thinking of a way to convince the other more, “Do you remember the family picnics we used to have by the river?”

Fondness was all Changbin could explain about this particular memory and soon it spread to Hyunjin too as the other finally smiled.

“Yes…”

“Jisung was probably loading guns and shooting targets while we enjoyed the sunset with ham sandwiches. I know which one I'd prefer.”

Truth is, Changbin kept precious memories tucked away for good. They mainly reoccured in his dreams and on certain mornings when he could stare at the empty roads and pretend it’s the weekend so there’s no reason for people to be out so early. His coping mechanism had its negatives too as it didn’t help Changbin figure out _why_ there was _never_ any people after all but delusions brought him the closest to happiness. And he grasped to anything that could keep him alive longer.

“He’s also very talented,” Hyunjin let his head sink back into the pillow, “But he’s also having a hard time.”

The silence wasn't suffocating but they both actively ignored the words that followed.

“We all are.”  


Changbin loved dinner. Not only was there food cooked by (self-proclaimed) chef Bangchan but they got to sit down and talk about their day. It reminded him of the times he’d listen to his sister rant about her crush and how frustrated he used to be after a lost football game as a little boy himself.

It was just him and Jisung, always first at the table as per Chan’s instructions. Their time for discussion was never enough because at least one impatient member would make himself present without having been called inside. It did help that they’d spend enough time together to communicate through body language more so than speaking.

“We have to move in a few days,” Chan started while he dusted some seasoning on top of the dish, “This time we can go even further.”

Changbin listened attentively and his urge to disagree almost broke his reserved character. Thankfully, the blond sitting next to him took the initiative himself.

“What about Hyunjin?”

“He'll walk soon, won't he,” Chan brought the half broken pot to a rather rough piece of wood cut in such a narrow way it gave the impression of a table, “Don't think for a second I would leave him behind.”

Changbin knew the other meant what he'd said and he'd always trusted Bangchan but he cared too deeply for Hyunjin. So, he had to vent his feelings out loud despite all the possible conflictions.

“If something happens to him–I'm not leaving him even then…I'll stay until the end.” He nodded, more so for personal reassurance.

“I can't say the same,” Chan finally sat down with a sigh, rubbing his temples as he spoke, “I feel like you're _all_ my responsibility. If there are  members who have even the slightest chance of survival I will try to keep them alive as long as possible.”

Changbin didn't like the way his older friend spoke as if he'd already discarded his own existence to help someone else. What he'd explained seemed more like a reminiscence than the desperate future he was bound to face.

“We all do that,” Jisung agreed and Changbin was about to comment on his lack of response but their other friends started piling into the room. The younger had plastered a wide grin on his face as he greeted the newcomers, “Hello hyungs, Lix, and Jeongin.”

Changbin tried to overlook the obvious absence of two names but Felix was already asking about them. His head was spinning as Jisung explained the situation to his best friend. _Lix_ met Changbin's eyes for a brief moment before frantically switching his attention back to Jisung.

Lee Felix has had an unrequited crush on Changbin for almost an year now. How did Changbin know? In a very cold December day close to Christmas he'd received a letter of sorts that had a painfully sweet compliment on it. It was meant to be a pick up line, scribbled in the most Felix way possible with few mistakes that indicated he wasn't from around. Despite the amount of daily _fan letters_ Changbin received, it was his first male confession. It made him feel special, even proud at what he'd accomplished as a producer.

Changbin carried memories from such times with caution because he knew he could never go back to being a normal university student who majors in music theory. Now, he had to survive off of canned food and occasional home cooked meals before they hit the dreadful road. His reality had become fighting with any means necessary to keep himself and his friends from turning into one of the undead.

It's been about a week since the first infected were broadcasted on national TV. Sensational as it was, Changbin hadn't paid attention, switching the channel to something more entertaining. Days later he'd seen more dead people than anyone ever should, perhaps making it easier to shoot every possible walker now that he _knew_ he had to. They've been collecting basic knowledge from all the ones they've killed so far, keeping samples as instructed by Woojin and Seungmin. As two medical students only they knew what they were doing, the reason Changbin allowed Seungmin to take care of his injured friend.

“What did our geniuses think up today?” Woojin asked as he sat around the table, his eye smile offering comfort to the whole room.

“Not much,” Chan answered truthfully, his tone turning coy, “ _Someone_ barged in and interrupted us.”

Woojin chuckled and Chan managed a quick smile of his own.

Changbin wanted to help.

But he couldn't.

“Well, since we're already here. Six brains are better than two.” Minho noted and Changbin snickered, throwing a glance at Jisung who was mouthing numbers as he scanned the people around.

“There's seven of us though.” He said with confidence and of course, this was the only opening Minho needed.

“You and Felix barely make up _one_ brain.” The older declared, smirk glowing on his face and Jisung puffed out his cheeks.

Changbin hated that he could see through Minho so well - the older was clearly trying to bring out this exact reaction from Jisung instead of merely offending him. It fascinated him, how dumb and yet extremely intelligent Han Jisung could actually be. With many physical and a _decent_ degree of mental talents he was an irreplaceable part of the team.

So maybe Hyunjin was a bit right.

“We were discussing moving to a new location,” Chan spoke up earning everyone's attention and despite the groans he received he continued with a stern voice, “I know it took _some_ effort to occupy this house but there's nine of us and not nearly enough supplies. There's a few convenience stores down the road so if we head that way tomorrow morning we can load up. Instead of taking only the hit squad we'll have everyone except for Woojin, Seungmin and Hyunjin. Objections?”

“Why leave me out?” Woojin asked and Changbin noticed the hurt in his voice was more than audible.

“I… I wasn't. I just thought you'd prefer helping Hyunjin recover,” Chan's tone had dropped to a gentle whisper, “If you want to scout with us you're more than welcome to join.”

“There's always a shortage on medics.” Jisung offered with a grin and Changbin knew he meant well but he'd interrupted a muted exchange between their eldest members.

“Seems like this time won't be an exception,” Woojin sighed, breaking the eye contact with Chan and turning to face the rest of them, “Don't go too far and don't ditch us.”

Changbin was thankful for the joke and the way everyone reacted, laughter filling the walls of a house which had harbored death only two days ago. It was once a home of a five member family, then it became their hunting ground once they were turned and finally, their grave. But to Changbin and his eight friends it was a comfortable shelter for the time being, hidden from the road and tucked between tall oak trees, providing just enough coverage. At night no walkers had approached the smoke spirilling from the chimney and during the day it was easier to locate any major threats from the roof.

“Now that that's settled you can go to sleep. Me and Jisung will take the first shift-” Bangchan pulled Changbin back to reality with another announcement.

“No,” Minho cut him off gesturing wildly with his arms, “You need to go rest this instant. If you don't, Woojin-hyung officially has permission to drug you to sleep.”

Chan chuckled while Minho expressed his every emotion through weird movements that were meant to emphasise.

“I'm taking that shift.” The younger said once he'd calmed down from his obscure poses.

“Cool, I'll stay up too.” Jisung nodded, voice not quite matching up to his actions.

 

Changbin didn't mean to pry. He didn't want to walk past the couple talking on the second floor balcony but his nightmares made him indecent.

“Why not just tell him?” Minho was whispering, hushed by his own feelings.

“It doesn't matter anymore. I'm not the one he likes and I'm also not the only one that likes him.” This was Jisung.

Changbin wasn't sure if it was his exhaustion that slowed down his reaction time but he found himself gasping at the familiar voice. Even if Jisung was appointed the first shift only an hour ago.

“Sooner or later we will face a situation where not all of us can escape,” Minho broke the silence again and Changbin could picture his grim expression, “When that time comes I hope I don't have that many regrets.”

Jisung was quick to pin Minho against the railing and land a peck on his lips.

And while Changbin was debating whether he could insert a few holy water drops into his eyes, the kiss was already broken, the two putting little distance between them.

“Didn't you say you didn't want to do this anymore?” Minho was panting as he gripped the railing as if his life depended on it.

“I didn't. I still don't,” Jisung buried his head in the crook of Minho's neck, “I make everything so hard for you.”

“Please,” The other laughed bitterly, his hand caressing Jisung's back, “You make everything so much better.”

That was Changbin's cue to leave, his eyes brimming when they met with Minho's. The older didn't move or expose him but Changbin felt his throat burning. He could only walk away, knowing sleep won't come to him as easy as he'd hoped.

_Who was Jisung talking about?_  


Changbin pushed past a few nudges without opening his eyes. He wasn't ready to be alert just yet but the person poking his ribs wasn't giving up either.

“I don't want to get up.” Changbin whined, dreading the thought of going to school and having to deal with all the homework he procrastinated during the weekend.

He'd missed his alarm probably, as it often happened in the past but picturing how boring Monday classes were he remained with eyes shut. What was his first period again? Ah yes, Business Management - the class he shared with Seungmin- the class he dreaded _because_ he shared it with Seungmin.

“I don't want to see Kim Seungmin first thing in the morning.” Changbin let out another whine, his voice unusually loud.

There were whispers around him and before he knew it curiosity had taken over and he'd opened his eyes.

And there he was, Kim Seungmin, standing in front of him. Changbin cocked his head to the side at the usual uniform having been replaced by a torn sweater. His hair was messy, brown locks grown out more than- more than a week ago.

A week ago… when _it_ happened.

Changbin blinked away all the fuzziness in his mind. He wasn't in school anymore - there was no school. He didn't have classes to dread, only his own survival.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” Seungmin called out quietly, helping him to his feet.

“It's- what time is it? Did you,” Changbin was frantically looking around, “You let me sleep the whole night? Why?”

“No need to be so hostile from early in the morning,” Seungmin pointed out and Changbin wanted to strangle the calmness out of his voice, “You've got a long day ahead of you."

“I could've taken another shift.” Changbin murmured, the guilt weighing on him.

“Of course you could've. But instead, you rested well and can use at least two more brain cells to keep the remaining five company.”

“Very smart,” Changbin scrunched his nose at the insult, letting a small smile ghost on his lips, “This is why Jeongin _hates_ you.”

“He doesn't _hate_ me,” Seungmin quickly retorted shooting a glare, “He just enjoys Jisung's company more than mine.”

“Jisung is one lucky guy.” Changbin found himself saying and he wished he could take it back despite the agreement he was met with.

“He really is.”

Changbin and Seungmin fell into silence, allowing themselves to marvel at the sunrise peaking behind the clouds. It was winter but its rays were enough to brighten up the new day, sending a message of hope.

Changbin snorted at that thought.  
  


 

The breakfast menu consisted of dry food - chips, nuts, even chocolate - that they'd picked up from desolated marts. Big supply as it was, three days were enough to almost deplete all food sources and at times like these having Chan and Seungmin as team members wasn't the best.

“You're hungry again.” Woojin stated, leaning against the wall.

Chan slightly looked up with a sheepish smile, remains of chocolate on his lips and Changbin did not want to walk in on the elder of the two wiping them away. But he did and his ears were burning. Seungmin on the other hand, strolled inside as if the scenario was to be expected and Changbin wondered if spending time with Woojin has led to certain discussions between the two.

“Good morning,” Woojin greeted, his tone as chirpy as it always is, “Did you sleep well?”

“Would've if I slept _less_. My head is killing me.” Changbin groaned, taking his place on the table next to the other seven boys.

Their current company almost resembled a bunch of teenagers that had gone camping alone for the first time.

“How's Hyunjin?” Jisung asked, causing Changbin to look up almost expectant.

“He's recovering well but it hasn't even been 12 hours so we can't know for sure. Our best guess is a few fractured bones but we doubt anything is broken,” Seungmin spoke as he fiddled with his coffee mug, “He'll be walking in a day or two when all other injuries heal.”

“What happened anyway?” It was Jeongin asking and Changbin wanted to thank him.

The question has been on his mind for what felt like forever but he didn't seem the most fitting person to inquire, especially since he was supposedly there. Someone who could be rejected by nobody was better.

Someone like Jeongin.

“It was my fault,” Minho started, heaving a sigh, “I wasn't paying attention and we got separated. I didn't mean to but there were so many on my tail- I had to go a different way.”

“It's okay, hyung,” Felix comforted softly, “None of us could've predicted they'll come from there.”

Changbin glanced at Jisung whose eyes were trained on Minho but their focus was drowned in the boy’s own thoughts. _He's upset?_

“Hyunjin is okay, which is what matters,” Changbin joined and Felix gave an approving nod but even that didn’t capture Jisung. He had no choice but to change the subject, “How long until we leave?”

“You gotta gear up,” Chan placed a hand on his shoulder squeezing it tightly to serve as some sort of confidence boost, “And we'll wait for you. Go with Minho.”

Changbin didn't respond, instead following the instructions. Chan's planning is what kept them alive this long but they all had the discipline shaped by their past.

Minho's presence was more than obvious due to the monotonous clicks of his heels behind Changbin. Having passed a few other rooms Minho finally signalled them to stop.

“Take it off.” The older said bluntly and Changbin choked on his own spit.

“Are you okay?” He carefully reached out for the other's cheek, “You look stressed.”

“Oh please,” Minho giggled, leaning against him, “Have you seen people getting stressed after half the earth's population gets wiped out? Me neither.”

Changbin winced at the sarcasm, wanting to crawl back underneath his bed sheets, “This is clearly about _one_ person isn't it? Talk to me.”

There was nothing Minho wouldn't do to imprison his deepest feelings but Changbin knew when and why he needed a push. Their friendship anniversary would mark 12 years since that fateful day when his pencil got stolen.

“I just,” Minho slumped back on top of the marble counter, “I know I love him so much.”

“That's alright-”

“No, it's not,” Minho looked so torn it hurt Changbin to merely focus on his teary eyes, “I won't survive this. And I can't cause him any more pain. There's also the most obvious part that he loves someone else.”

“He does?” Changbin was unable to guess if the elder actually meant what he said, a weird deja vu reminding him that he knew this at some point.

“Seo Changbin, you are an idiot.” Minho said through forced laughter.

“So are you,” Changbin snickered, “For thinking we'll let you die on us.”

Minho blinked quickly a few times and Changbin wanted to talk more but the elder had already started picking out his gear.

_You've got a long day ahead of you._

 

“So, _someone_ wanted to see you before you all leave.” Woojin started as if nobody knew it was Hyunjin.

Changbin did, of course.

However, he wasn't ready for the sight of the freshly showered boy, towel thrown on his shoulders. Water droplets were making their way down his neck, few shining on his face. Hyunjin was usually a beautiful boy, but at times like these Changbin deemed him ethereal. Simple as it was, the comfortable attire caused pleasant memories –of lazy Sunday mornings the two would spend together– to resurface. So much for bottling up the past.

“Guys, I have a confession to make,” Hyunjin gripped the upper part of Jisung's chair, “I've never played truth or dare in my life.”

The remaining eight stayed silent, Jisung only letting out a small gasp as it wasn't in his character to be _completely quiet_ at any given moment. Changbin knew everyone else was wondering the same thing – what does this have to do with the mission?

“I want to play it with you,” Hyunjin's voice thinned into a whisper and he had to clear his throat to regain his composure, “For the first time. So, I need you all to come back in one piece. No exceptions.”

It took about three second until they all crushed him into a massive embrace, his complaints of unhealed wounds getting lost amidst the group hug. Changbin barely addressed the encouraging comments from Jisung as his body was pressed against the ethereal boy. He _loved_ moments like these, where he could feel part of something bigger, where he could feel _warmth_. This was his family and he wanted to protect it with his life.

“We love you too, Hyunjin-ah.” Jisung patted the other boy's chest, both smiling at each other.

Minho was already strolling towards the door.

_Oh_.

Changbin had no time to dwell on his own realization as Chan signaled them to exit as planned. He gave Hyunjin one last grin and the other gifted him with an equally bright expression.

 

All was going well and they have been walking for about ten minutes when the first growls become audible somewhere far in the distance. The group stopped in their tracks, making a few muted gestures as not to draw attention. Chan had them move deeper into the forest while still keeping the road visible on their left. Their coverage was more solid that way but the snapping of branches under their boots seemed deafening. Changbin stole a glance at Jisung who had hypnotised himself into silence as he always did for important business.

_What are we going to do, Jisung-ah?_ His thoughts swirled back to Hyunjin who was probably as anxious waiting at home as they were scouting the abandoned countryside.

“We're halfway there.” Chan warned, his voice a whisper.

Which was apparently loud enough to attract two wandering walkers that were now trailing them on their right.

“Don't shoot.” Minho ordered, lowering the pistol that Jisung was already aiming at the creatures.

Jisung narrowed his eyes at the elder, dropping the weapon as instructed but his annoyance was far too visible. Changbin watched as Felix swung his knife around baiting both of them but dodging every leap they took towards him. While the walkers were busy with him, Chan had snuck up from behind and with a clear swing one of their heads was on the ground. The other walker let out a screech loud enough to defocus them but Chan still managed to kill it.

And then, they ran like hell.

  


**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this was confusing i'm trying to improve in description. also, this is my first official work so let's hope i don't discontinue it yeehaw  
> come talk to me on twitter if you'd like @arsoftie / @softhanjins


End file.
